


White Wedding

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much time left, but Ron has to do something first, before it's too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! <3

“This is absolutely ridiculous!” Neville groaned softly as Ron guided him into a small room. “We haven't got time for this.”

 

“I know, sweetheart,” Ron answered, locking the door with a flick of his wand. “But I can't hold it any longer. I hope you can forgive me.”

 

“It's only a couple of hours...” Neville said, but swallowed the rest of his protest as Ron exposed his erection. “I'll forgive you. I'll forgive you,” he added smugly.

 

“I know that this has to be a quick one,” Ron said softly, and hastily unzipped Neville. “But I'll make it up to you.”

 

“Long, short. As long as you and your delicious cock are involved, I'm perfectly happy.”

 

“Then have a taste,” Ron purred; already too turned on.  His cock was wet at the tip, and he knew he probably wouldn't last very long. Not when Neville and his talented tongue was involved. Ron sighed with relief and enthusiasm as Neville firmly grabbed his cock by the base and started to lick his throbbing manhood.

 

“But, sir, that is too much meat for my mouth to handle,” Neville teased, licking a stripe from base to tip. “Way too much, so I'll have to finish this with nothing but my tongue.”

 

“Lick me, you bloody wanker,” Ron huffed impatiently. Pleasurable pressure was already coiling in his balls, and he feared that he would come on the spot. Neville grinned softly as he dipped the tip of his tongue into Ron's leaking slit, feasting upon Ron's delicious fluids. Neville tossed himself off as he continued to pleasure Ron's throbbing head.

 

“Gonna...aaaaah,” Ron groaned, and his come adorned Neville's lips and cheeks.

 

“So close...” Neville groaned.

 

“Give me your best shot,” Ron teased, and Neville did, spurting over Ron's jacket and pantaloons.

 

“You idiot,” Ron roared, still smiling. “Look at my suit!”

 

“Nothing a quick cleansing spell can't fix,” Neville whispered as he waved his wand nonchalantly. “Are you ready for this?” And he offered his hand.

 

“Always have been...Mister Weasley-Longbottom,” Ron said, as he laid his hand in Neville's. Both men left the room, ready to seal their future.  Eager to venture on a new destiny together.


End file.
